The Road Not Taken
by XxFreeFallingxX
Summary: When you live a life of hapiness,friendship, forgetting past events and former enemies, only seeing what's on the surface it's so easy for something to go wrong. The reality is horrifying and the situation is worse than you thought.  AU Final Ep Fic FIM


"Huh…where am I...Fluttershy… is that you?"

She stares down at me with an expression that can I can only assume is guilt...or impatience?,

Something is wrong.

"Finally Miss Twilight Sparkle graces us with her presence, thought I would have to wait till the next running of the leaves before you woke up."

She smiles and pulls out something metallic.

Yep impatience.

"I'm sorry Twilight. But Discord offered me something I couldn't refuse. No matter what sacrifices I have to make, and believe me when I say I'm sorry that sacrifice has to be you."

What is she talking about? Sacrifice?, Discord? , offers she couldn't refuse?

I look down, my legs are tethered.

I look up at Fluttershy.

I see what the metallic thing is now.

A syringe.

I understand now.

"What did he offer you?

"What did he offer you that is so much more important?"

I look straight into her eyes. If she is going to kill me, she is going to look into my eyes until the light of one of her former best friends fades away.

"He offered control Twilight. Control of Equestria. Do you know what I could do? All my life I have been afraid, shy, weak but ever since Discord I have been thinking…thinking that I actually liked what he created… what he did to me. I liked the Pegasus he turned me into.

Brave. Confident. Strong, _Feared_"

I watched as she stares into the distance the hint of a smile creeping onto what used to be the most angelic face. Not anymore.

"…And the power! So much power coursing through my veins! You know what it feels like, the _rush_ you must get when you use your magic!"

She turns to me and looks me straight in the eyes, I try to look away but then I see the look.

A look of utter despair and anger masked by a glossy coat of greed and hunger. I cannot look away.

"I thought you of all people Twilight would understand that feeling."

She turns her back to me.

"Unfortunately there is one thing stopping me from obtaining this …haven."

She turns to face me once again but this time with a glazed, blank stare.

"Five deaths to end it all,

Five deaths and Equestria falls,

Five deaths equals glorious mayhem.

Five deaths to start again,

Five deaths and none shall stop our lord,

Five deaths.

All hail Discord."

She shakes her head as if she was in … some kind of trance…

"…well actually six but same difference."

Fluttershy has lost it! How can she be saying these things? What happened to her?

"Why! Why would I understand that! Do you really believe that Discord would actually give you all that power? Seriously Fluttershy think about what you just told me and how unbelievable it sounds!"

Wait. What did he say before?

"_Well actually six but same difference"?_

Oh no.

"You killed him didn't you...you killed Spike"

"You have to understand Twilight he wouldn't move, he wouldn't let me through, and he wouldn't stop blocking my path to you. I had to kill him to get to you before you woke and realized what was happening."

Spike….

Oh God Spike!

I can feel the tears building up in my eyes. I have cried many times before in front of Fluttershy, but this time it was different.

This time she wouldn't see me cry.

"The only reason Discord asked you to do this is because I'm a threat!

I'm a threat because I am the leader, the one who brought us together to defeat him last time!

You can see that can't you? You're never going to going to have the power he 'promised'

Flutershy. He is going to kill you after you have killed me."

She looks down and smirks.

"That's why we could never really be friends Twilight. You're too rational, to pessimistic. To logical.

You never think good things can happen. For once in your life Twilight! Just accept what's going to come and not think everything is a lie"

She pulls the syringe out and examines it.

I can't believe my last image on earth will be Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, who defeated a dragon.

Fluttershy, one of my best and first real friends.

Fluttershy, who saved my life.

Fluttershy, who I used to love.

"Will it hurt?"

She looks astonished that I have spoken, as If wasn't meant to say anything, not to talk until the poison has coursed through my veins.

"No, it will feel like a dream, a dream that will never end"

What a load of crap. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt a lot. I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't have the guts to say it to my face, to own up to what she is doing or to admit to herself that I might actually be right.

"You can't know that."

I glare at her.

Hoping she will see that every last shred of love, respect, friendship any sort of emotion I ever felt for her, has left me and will never return.

"Unless you inject yourself"

She bursts into laughter almost dropping the syringe.

"Twilight" wiping away the tears of laughter

"Twi, even before death you seem make me laugh, I'm to going miss that the most."

I hear the faint flutter of wings

"Why hello there Twilight, are you ready."

"Discord. I should have known I would see your face before I die"

His mouth turns into the biggest smile anyone with an ego as big as his could produce.

Out of Fluttershy turning into a psycho, Spike being murdered by Fluttershy and knowing within minutes I will be dead, that smile was the most frightening thing of them all.

"Where good to go" says Fluttershy

He tightens the strap around my arm.

I close my eyes and think of Spike and my last moments with him.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Pinky Pie, Rarity.. What happened to them?"

Why did I just ask that?

They both look at me. I know the answer. They killed them. They killed everyone close to me, everyone who could have known me. Twilight Sparkle, Powerful Unicorn, Organizer of Winter Wrap up, Mother to Spike. Anyone who knew me by these names or any other will be dead or are being killed.

There is one up side to dying like this. If I lived everyone I love would be dead

I would have nothing to live for anyway.

"It's for the greater good Twilight Sparkle"

I feel the metal slide into my leg.

I hum one of the many songs my friends and I sang so many years ago.

One last act of friendship and yet it seems like the most important.

I try to scream as the poison runs through my veins like fire.

Everything goes black.

I hear the faint sounds of lightning and the voice of Discord

"Goodbye Fluttershy." Laughter.

She should have listened.


End file.
